


Steel

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-19
Updated: 2005-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos' thoughts on drawn swords.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeccaDG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaDG/gifts).



> Date: 14 October 2005  
> Word Count: 125  
> Series: n/a  
> What Has Gone Before: n/a  
> Summary: Methos' thoughts on drawn swords.  
> Warnings: n/a  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo's Fanfic  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/hlfic.html>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we’ll see…
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of Davis/Panzer, Rysher Entertainment, and Gaumont Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Highlander” or any representatives of the actors of the series.
> 
> Author's Notes: [](http://beccadg.livejournal.com/profile)[**beccadg**](http://beccadg.livejournal.com/) requested a [_Highlander_ sensory drabble of Methos and the sound of steel being drawn](http://www.livejournal.com/users/ariestess/466290.html?thread=1071218#t1071218). Yeah, this went over the drabble length. The Old Man just wouldn't let me take out a single word… I think he was having entirely too much fun with me while I was at work, I think. Fucker…. *veg* And no, no idea if he'll ever let me finish the damned thing or not…..

  


"It's an icy hot shiver down the spine," he told me. "Melts into the pit of your stomach to boil in your balls and pulse along your cock like thunder."

The glint of lust in his eyes was almost uncomfortable. "Aw c'mon, Old Man," I grumbled goodnaturedly. "Pull the other one. Oh wait! That one's gone, too."

He snorted derisively and drained his beer, waiving the glass at me imperiously. "Fine, Joe, don't believe me. Don't think of the near-whisper silent 'shing' as it's pulled from the scabbard. Don't think of the thrill of ramming it home, slick and spent, upon completion. Don't think of the thrumming in your veins at the power.

"And don't tell me how hard you are at the thought."

Bastard.


End file.
